


This Reminds me of Prison!

by shickzander



Category: Free!
Genre: 50 percent off references, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Completed, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei Angst, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nagisa is upto some suspicious activity, Roommates, Slow Build, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vampires Werewolves and Sirens oh my, Violence, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shickzander/pseuds/shickzander
Summary: Posting a Roommate Wanted ad on Craigslist is almost never a good idea. Rei Ryuugazaki is about to find that out first hand when Nagisa turns out to be more dangerous and mysterious than he looks. What will happen when Rei, always plays by the rules, Ryuugazaki get mixed up in the trouble surrounding Thugisa a.k.a. Nagisa Hazuki   Find out as you read This Reminds me of Prison!(This story is a collaboration between Tiamo4ever and Shickzander. We are going to alternate writing the chapters and will have very little idea of what the other person is going to write until it's posted. We have no idea where this story will go or how it will end. Hope you guys enjoy!!)





	1. This Reminds Me of Why I Live Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Tiamo4ever will be writing Rei's pov  
> Shickzander will be writing Nagisa's pov

 

 

> _Roommate Wanted._
> 
> _Looking for a roommate between the ages of 19 and 22 to share a two bedroom apartment. Room measurements include the following..._  
>  _> Bedroom One: 13feet×10feet (Would be yours)_  
>  _> Bedroom Two: 12feet×12feet (Mine)_  
>  _> Kitchen: 15feet×8feet_  
>  _> Living Room: 15feet×13feet_  
>  _> Bathroom: 7feet×6feet_  
>  _Must be a NON SMOKER. Must be able to cohabitate with a person whose top priorities include originizeation, cleanliness and beauty. Must provide proof of employment and must be able to pay their half of the rent and other expenses ON TIME EVERY MONTH. Must be able to move in by the end of next week._  
>  _Please contact Rei Ryugazaki by telephone at (xxx) xxx-xxxx if you are interested_.

  
It had been three days since Rei had posted his roommate wanted ad and so far none of the applicants that he had interviewed had worked out. Either they didn't measure up to Rei's impossibly high standards or they bailed as soon as Rei's obsessive compulsive tendencies took over the interview. Rei was nearly at his breaking point. He needed a new roommate by the end of next week or he wouldn't be able to pay his rent or bills for the month. Rei had never been late on any of his payments and wasn't about to start now. While the idea of a roommate made Rei's skin crawl he knew it was his only option unless he wanted to look for a new apartment all together and honestly that was even more unappealing. A knock on his door inturpted Rei from his thoughts. His new roommate applicant must be here. They were ten minutes early which had already earned them a few points. Punctuality was an important quality to Rei. When he got to the door he unlocked it but left the chain lock still in place to keep the door from opening all the way. As Rei looked through the door opening he saw a boy with blond hair and the brightest smile he had seen on anyone in real life.

"Hi! I'm Nag-"

"Are you a smoker?" Rei said interrupting him. The boy looked confused for a minute before speaking again.

"No...I thought your ad was specific about you wanting someone who doesn't smoke." He said.

"It was." Rei said before adjusting his red framed glasses. "However I've already had three other applicants who showed up smelling strongly of nicotine. I have no desire to allow someone with a cancer inducing habbit into my living space. Epsically when second hand smoke is also poisonous."

"Well. You don't have to worry then because I don't smoke." He said with another blinding smile. " I'm Nagisa Hazuki by the-."

Rei shut the door in his face before he finished speaking. After unlatching the chain he opend the door and allowed Nagisa into his apartment.

"Wow! This place is even nicer then I imag-"

"Before you get too comfortable here let me go over a few things with you." Rei said cutting Nagisa off for a third time. "I thrive in an environment that is in perfect order. Everything in this apartment has a proper place and I expect to keep it that way. Also if you'll follow me to the kitchen and bathroom you will notice that I have divided the refrigerator and all of the drawers and cabinits in half. Your things will stay on your side and my things will stay on my side. A bathroom schedule will also be put into place after we've compared schedules. My room is off limits. I expect you to respect my privacy and I will offer you the same respect in return. I am a Med student so I will be spending much of my time studying. I would appreciate if you could keep the noise level reasonable. I have been told I can be difficult to live with but these are my terms and I will not lower my standards. With all of that in mind are you still interested in becoming my roommate?"

Nagisa was giving him _"the look"_. The one Rei had gotten all his life. The look that let him know they thought he was being ridiculous, unrealistic, and a general pain in the ass. The look that made him more insecure about his obsessive tendincies. The look that made him shut down and build a wall around his heart and mind. Then Rei heard laughter. Not the kind of laughter that was malicious but the kind that was light and musical. The kind of laugh for when you find something charming or adorable.

"You're never going to find a roommate with those standards." Nagisa laughed. "I can move in next Wednesday."

 


	2. This Reminds Me of Build-A-Bear

“You can't put that here!” Rei shrieked for the THIRD time. 

“Relax. I'm moving in. This stuff will all be in my room later.” Nagisa insisted. 

“Then put it in your room NOW!” 

“I'm trying to get it all off the streets as soon as possible in case it rains.” 

“Fool! The weather report called for a 3% chance of rain. I'm assuming that you don't know basic math, because 3% entails that there is only a rare chance of rain.” 

“There's clouds outside, dude.” 

“Clouds or not, if the meteorologists on the news are trustworthy-and they are- then it should NOT rain today. Thus, you should be able to leave your stuff outside long enough to take it fully to your room.” 

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “Then why don't you HELP me get this stuff to my room sooner so I can unpack.” 

“Nonsense! If I can unpack my own things, than so can you.” 

“You didn't even know me when you unpacked. I would have helped you out if I had been there.” 

“Take your things directly to your room or I'll have to find another person to take your spot.” 

“Ugh. Fine.” Nagisa sighed. He started hauling his boxes into his bedroom, which was the larger of the two. 

Rei had said something about not needing a bigger space since all he did was study and Nagisa was grateful to have extra space for all his junk. 

He had managed to get the majority of his stuff in when he heard a dreadful pitter patter above him. 

It was raining. 

It was RAINING and if REI “pick your shit up” Ryuzaki hadn’t spent all that time lecturing him and had JUST LET HIM LEAVE HIS SHIT IN THE LIviNg RoOm FoR FIVe MINuTES….

“MY FUCKING PLUSHIES!!” He shrieked. All of his beautiful stuffed animals were getting rained on! 

“WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, YOUNG MAN!” Rei called from his room. 

“It’s RAINING!” 

“WHAT?” Rei shrieked. Was he equally as concerned about Nagisa’s stuffed cats? 

But then...Rei continued to talk and it was exactly what could be expected from him. 

“I must contact the weather network at once. That meteorologist needs to be FIRED! How DARE they predict the weather in such a reckless manor. I’m going to-”

Nagisa didn’t have time to listen any further. He had to save his babies!

After running outside and fetching his last few boxes, he carried them, sopping wet, up the stairs to the apartment. He drug them into his bedroom, leaving them on the carpet. He knew it was going to soak up and smell awful later, but he didn’t want to be yelled at. He dug through his boxes, pulling out every one of them, leaving his stuff in a scattered mess, desperate to find his hair dryer. 

It happened to be in the last box, meaning that his entire room was a mess now. 

But his stuffies needed his help!

He plugged the dryer in, turning it on high. The mechanical whirr filled the room as he started to unpack and dry each one. 

So much for living without rules. 

Rei was going to be a worse roommate than he had thought. 


	3. This Reminds me of Day Old Pizza

Wednesday night at 5:17pm Nagisa had officially moved in.

Wednesday night at 5:18pm was when Rei realized that now there would be someone else in his space. Someone who already seemed less than happy with Rei's requset for him to bring his belongings directly to his room. Someone so different from himself.

 _Another person..._  
_In his space..._  
_Another...._

Wednesday night at 5:19pm Rei's chest started to feel tight. Using shaky fingers he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt as he sat down on his bed, however it did little to help his oncoming panic attack. Rei started to hyperventilate. He scrambled to grab his pillow from the head of the bed and cluched it tightly to his chest as he desperately tried to work through the breathing excercises his therapist had taught him. Once he got his breathimg back to a relatively normal state, Rei statred going over multiplication problems in his head as a distraction. Numebers were always a source of comfort for Rei. Numbers were easier than words. They never asked anything of him. They never judged him. They never hurt him the way sticks and stones also would. Numbers were safe.

_"12×5 is 60. 12×6 is 72. 12x7 is 84. 12x..."_

"Rei." Nagisa said as he knocked on Rei's closed bedroom door at 5:43pm breaking Rei out of him multiplication trance. "I ordered a pizza. Do you want some?"

"No thank you." Rei called back hoping his voice hadn't sounded as nervous and rough as it had to his own ears.

"Are you sure? I ordered extra so we could share. We could eat toge-"

"I said no thank you Nagisa."

"Suit yourself then." Nagaisa said before Rei heard the blondes foot steps fade away.

_"12×8 is 96. 12×9 is 108._ _12×10 is 120._ _12×..."_

~XxxxX~

The next morning Rei woke up later than normal. He always did after an "episode". Such a terrible way to describe his condition and yet that's how his family and most of society referred to it. Calling it an "episode" only made Rei more self conscious. He already felt foolish enough. It was his decision to find a roommate in the first place. What was the point in panicing about it. The logical part of Rei's brain knew this to be true, but the less rational, anxious and obsessive side was screaming at him that this will only end poorly. How? He wasn't sure. At least he wasn't until he entered the kitchen and saw something most people wouldn't have even thought twice about, but was something that made Rei sick to his stomach and his blood run cold.

_Pizza box..._

_An open pizza box..._

_An open pizza box on the kitchen counter with uneaten pizza still inside..._

After Rei got over his initial horror he rushed into the kitchen and grabbed his cleaning supplies out from under the sink. In his mad dash he was far from quiet. Due to the noise Nagisa came into the kitchen to see what was going on just as Rei had finished putting on letex gloves and grabbed the pizza box before chucking the whole thing in the garbage.

"Rei! What are you doing, there was still pizza in that box!"

"Exactly." Rei snapped as he removed the first pair of gloves to put on a brand new pair that weren't contaminated from touching the pizza box. "Food needs to be properly refrigerated. If not it will lead to the food spoiling and when that happens mold appears. Mold combined with that sickening amount of grease that has seeped through the bottom of that flimsly excuse for a box, will attract any number of disease carrying creatures. I refuse to get sick with an illness that could have been avoided if food had been properly stored and messes had been properly cleaned." Rei said while geting a cloth and the bottle of disinfectant out of his cleaning suppliy bucket.

"It's just a pizza box." Nagisa said.

 _"Just a pizza box...?!??"_ Rei thought to himself in disbelief.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nagisa standing there just staring at him. When he made full eye contact with the blond he saw it.

 _The look_.

God he hated that look. It only confirmed how abnormal he already felt. Something was different this time though. Rei had gotten this same look from so many people in his life before and yet when Nagisa looked at him that way, it stung more than any other time before. Rei couldn't take one more second of that god damn look.

"Quit looking at me like that!" Rei shouted as he slammed the disinfectant bottle against the counter hard enough for the cap to come off, ultimately creating a bigger mess. "I told you before you moved in that I have high standards. There isn't anything wrong with wanting to live in an environment that is clean. Which if you remember from my ad I had that listed as one of my top priorities. So stop staring at me as if I'm some God damn crazy person. If you have time to stand there and stare at me then why don't you just get the hell out and do whatever it is you do all day."

Rei took a few deep breaths and as he did he watched Nagisa slowly back out of the kitchen. He then heard the jinggle of keys and the front foor open and close.

_He was alone..._

Rei let out a shaky breath. He felt oddly conflicted. Part of him felt like he could breath again now that he was alone, but part of him felt guilty about they way he had just treated Nagisa. It might have been an overreaction...but...but to Rei it wasn't just a pizza box. It was a germ hazard. After a few more shaky breaths Rei got back to work cleaning the kitchen. Once everyting was spotless and the trash had been taken out Rei noticed that there were greasy finger prints on the light switch panels. It seemed no room was safe from Nagisa's personal pizza party. Rei spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon cleaning. Once he was finished he took a very long hot shower to rid himself of any potential germs he may have picked up during his cleaning spree. Before he went back to his room he washed his hands one more time for procationary purposes.

Rei let out a sigh of relief as he sat down at the desk in his room. He then turned his attention to the fish tank he had on the shelf of the desk and smiled as he watched his angel fish swim happily around the miniature castle.

"He hasn't even been living with me for more than a day and I think I scared him off." Rei chuckled sadly as he spoke to the fish. "He was giving me that look again. I'm not entirely sure why it bothers me so much when it's specificly him looking at me like that. It hurts more but I don't why. I only placed the ad for the practical purpose of paying the bills. It wasn't as though I was looking for friendship, and even if I was...who would want to be friends with someone as abnormal as myself." The fish then swam behind the castle out of Rei's sight as if it were agreeing with him.

"My point exactly." Rei said as he laid his head on his desk, never noticing the shadow outside of his door that he had failed to close all the way.


	4. This Reminds Me of That Time at Burger King

“How’s the new roommate situation?” Makoto asked, poking at his burger curiously. 

“It’s only been the second day and he’s already kicked me out.” Nagisa rested his head on the table, puffing out his cheeks. 

“What did you do this time?” Haru asked. 

“This time? You act like it happens a lot!” 

“It does.” Haru insisted, taking a bite out of his fried mackerel dish that he had gone out of his way to make sure Burger King made for him.

“For the record, it wasn’t anything I did on purpose. He just got pissed at me for leaving pizza out for him.” 

“Man, I couldn’t imagine living with such a hot headed roommate.” Makoto looked out the window next to their booth. 

“You two have it easy. Living with your boyfriend has no problems.” 

“Makoto snores.” Haru said, sipping his water. 

“Yeah, and Haru….well…” Makoto seemed to struggle with finding any possible criticism of his boyfriend...like usual…

“I mean...I guess I shouldn’t complain. Rei may be shitty as hell, but it’s better than living in a storage unit.” 

“I’m gonna miss game night in unit thirty six B.” Makoto sighed. 

“I just wish you had kept the inflatable pool.” Haru said. 

“I had to sell it. There wasn’t room in the apartment.” 

“I’m going to be honest...I only came to game night for the pool.” 

“That was my bathtub, dude.” Nagisa raised an eyebrow. 

“Aha! THAT’S what Haru does wrong!” Makoto declared. “Our water bill is super high!” 

“I pay it all, though.” 

“Oh yeah...that’s fair…” 

“I think I’m going to head home. It’s been a few hours. Rei’s probably cooled off by now.” Nagisa stood. “Thanks for hanging out with me.” 

“No problem, dude. Anything to make this change easier on you.” 

Nagisa waved goodbye to his two friends, leaving the Burger King and walking toward their apartment. 

He arrived to an ajar front door, which was really strange. Rei didn’t seem like the kind of person to leave the door open. It would probably let germs in. 

Something was wrong. 

He nudged the door open as slowly as he could, slipping through. He grabbed onto the hilt of the “decorative” sword hanging on the wall, tiptoeing across the floor. 

The man wasn’t even trying to hide. He was digging through the junk drawer in the kitchen. Nagisa knew he wasn’t going to find anything important. All that stuff was in his matress. 

He stole forward until he was close enough to the stranger. 

“Hasta la vista, son of a bitch.” He whispered, swinging the sword forward until it hit his target. He heard a soft splat and a thud as he let the body hit the floor. 

“What’s going on here? What’s with this racket?!” Rei rushed out of his room, not wearing his glasses 

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Nagisa assured him, glad that he couldn’t see the bloody corpse on the floor. 

“Of course I need to worry about it. This is my home as well, and I will NOT tolerate loud behaviour or-” He stopped, mid sentence, marking the only time Nagisa had ever wanted him to NOT shut up. 

“Or what?” He asked. 

“What’s on the floor?” 

“I dropped a blanket.” 

“That’s...not a blanket…” Rei reached toward his pocket, removing his glasses and putting them on.  “Nagisa…” 

“Yeah?” 

“What did you do?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK


	5. This Reminds Me of a Teen Slasher Movie

"What did you do?"

~XxxxX~

When Rei had his glasses on, what he saw made him freeze.

This wasn't real right?

It couldn't be...could it?

Nagisa was holding the sword Rei's grandfather had given to him on his 18th birthday. Rei had hung it on the wall as a decorative piece because it's craftsmanship was a thing of true beauty. However, now the blade that once had a shining gleam of pure silver was coated in a deep crimson liquid, it didn't take Rei long to figure out it was blood.

Rei felt his heart rate spike and his vision start to blur as he tried to process what he was seeing.

Nagisa was holding a bloody sword. Nagisa's right arm and blond bangs were also dripping with blood, only on his pale skin and light colored hair the blood was a stunning shade of ruby red as aposed to the deep crimson staining the sword blade and kitchen floor. Had he not been standing over a very clearly dead body, Rei would have found that shade of red beautiful on Nagisa.

But now that it had fully sunk in that his new roommate was a murderer Rei started to shake and was on his way to hyperventilating. Before he could scream Nagisa dropped the sword on the floor and closed the distance between them, pushing Rei against the wall and covering Rei's mouth with his left hand which thankfully wasn't covered in a dead man's blood.

"You need to stay calm." Nagisa said in a voice so quite and serious that it sent a shiver of fear down Rei's spine. "This can't be like earlier with the pizza box. You CAN NOT scream. I will get rid of the body but I need you to clean up the blood. You need to do it so well that no one will ever know what happened. Can you do that?"

Rei was too scared to respond.

"Can you do it or not?" Nagisa said more forcefully this time.

Rei nodded his head and as Nagisa let go of him to move the body. Rei took a few deep breaths before rushing to the cabinet under the kitchen sink to get his cleaning supplies.

Rei cleaned like a man possessed. He was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor so hard that he broke through four pairs of rubber gloves. The tips of his fingers were starting to bleed and the disinfectant stung like hell as it made contact with his open wounds, but Rei continued to scrub fulled by the fear that he was now living with a killer.

Rei didn't know the situation. Rei didn't know the reason. It didn't really matter because he was living with a person capable of taking the life of another. And by making Rei clean up the mess Nagisa had made Rei an accomplice.

Rei knew he couldn't go to the police. There were only two outcomes Rei could calculate happening should he try. Outcome one was that Nagisa could kill him before he could even finish dialing the phone or outcome two which was that Nagisa would tell the police that Rei had helped dispose of the evidence which made him just as guilty.

Rei was fucked!

If he had known that this was going to happen he never would have posted the ad looking for a roommate in the first place. Just as Rei broke through his fifth pair of letex gloves he felt a hand on his shoulder and froze. As he looked over his shoulder he saw Nagisa standing there.

Rei panicked.

He shoved Nagisa's hand off his shoulder and in his panic to get away he ended up backing himself into a corner.

"Dont touch me!" Rei said loud enough to get his point across but quiet enough that it couldn't be considered yelling. "You can keep living here but stay away from me. Don't talk to me. Don't come near me. Don't touch me....just don't"


	6. This Reminds Me of That Errand I Need to Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the owo chrome extension on so if this comes up all HEWWO? Obama??? THen blame that.

“Haaaaaruuuu-Chan! Makoto-chan!!!!” Nagisa whimpered like a wounded cat, knocking on his friends’ apartment door. “Let me in! I fucked up so bad!” 

“Nagisa…” Makoto answered the door, worry on his face. “What happened? Come on in…” He opened the door all the way to invite Nagisa inside. 

“They know where I live...I don't know what to do…” 

“I told you that the storage unit was safer.” Haru said from the couch, where he was soaking his feet in a basin. 

“But the storage unit didn't have running water...and was illegal.” 

“You've done way more illegal things.” Makoto pointed out. 

“And bathing in a inflatable pool isn't a bad thing.” Haru added. 

“Maybe for you…” 

“Guys! This isn't about the storage unit! They're onto me and my life is in danger. And to make things worse…my roommate caught me.” 

“He caught you?” 

“He caught me.” 

“Doing what?”

“Killing an intruder.” 

“What the FUCK Nagisa?!” 

“What was I supposed to do? He was trying to get the papers.” 

“You're supposed to keep those safe.” 

“I was trying to do that.” 

“You got rid of the body and everything, right?”  

“Of course. I'm not an idiot.” 

“Well, what do you need our help for?” 

“I need to find a better place to hide the papers, and I need to make sure Rei stays quiet about this whole thing. He seemed pretty bothered by it.” 

“You killed a guy. Anybody would be bothered by that.” 

“Really?” 

“Nagisa, you live on a completely different plane of existence.” 

Nagisa sighed, dropping onto the sofa. “Please help me, you two! You’re my only hope!” 

“You could just burn the papers.” Haru shrugged. “And then move back into that storage unit with your pool.” 

“No more pool, Haru.” 

“:(“

“I can’t burn those papers. It’s what they want.” 

“It’s not like you have any kind of personal duty to protect them.” Haru shifted his feet in the tub of water. “They’re not really important.”    
“Not important?! Those documents could change the entire course of humanity!” 

“So could Haru actually staying out of the bathtub for more than ten minutes. He uses enough water to drain a lake every other week.” Makoto sat on the couch, cuddling up to his boyfriend who showed no reaction. 

He never showed reaction…

“Look,” Nagisa gestured wildly, “all I need you to do is let me hide the papers in your walls and then help me talk to Rei about WHY I did all this.” 

“Do you think we’d be able to make him understand?” Haru asked. 

“I’m sure he’d understand if somebody else was there.” 

“What do we tell him?” Makoto asked. 

“The truth.” 

“Well, we have a double date with Rin and Sousuke tomorrow so that we can conveniently leave a spot for Rei’s POV so Shick can do the explaining since she kinda has an idea tbh. Think you can hold out until then?” 

“I think I could hold up better than I’m holding up with the structure of that godawful sentence.” Nagisa deadpanned. “And you’re meta jokes.” 

“Breaking the fourth wall makes me want to break your legs.” Haru agreed.

“If you need help with that...I know a guy.” 

“Don’t bother.” Makoto waved his hands. “It’s not a punishment...it’s my kink.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you two.” Nagisa gagged. 

“So much.” 


	7. This Reminds Me of the Fact That I Can Also Break the Fourth Wall

How did this happen...?

How did things become so complicated...?

Did last night really happen...?

Rei flinched as when clenched his hands together. Between his intense cleaning, copious amounts of disinfectant, and hour long hand washing session, Rei's hands were raw and torn up so bad he had to wear his gloves again. It was Rei's only solid proof that last night really had happend...Nagisa...he really had kil-

"Rei. Can you hear me?" A soft feminine voice asked. Rei was confused for a moment before he remembered he was in his therapist's officee for a session today.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought. I...I haven't been...It's been bad lately." Rei said flinching again from the pain his hands were causing him.

"No need to apologize. Take all the time you need to gather your thoughts together." She said with a soft smile. "Do you mind if I tell you something that I have observed?"

Rei shook his head.

"You are wearing your gloves again. You haven't worn them in our last six sessions. I've noticed you seem to struggle more when something changes in your life. Have you experienced any changes lately?"

"I started living with a roommate a few days ago." Had it really only been such a short time? How could such a dramatic course of events take place in only a few days of knowing someone?

"That certainly is a big change. It also shows wonderful progress that you were able to allow someone else into your space. How are things between the two of you going so far?"

Rei's mind flashed through everything that had happened with Nagisa. From the little things to the not so little thing that happened last night. Nagisa pushing him against the wall to keep him quiet, the sword, the blood...God the blood. Just thinking about it made Rei's hands itch.

"Rei, are you still with me?"

"He...he...he left a pizza box on the counter overnight." Rei hated how stupid that sounded. Espsically in retrospect of the murder of last night. But Rei knew he couldn't tell anyone about that. It was a secret he would have to keep even if that knowledge was going to eat away at him for the rest of his life.

"How did you handle that?"

"Not well. I let my obsessive need for cleanliness take over and I yelled at him to get out."

"You seem offly shaken today for a pizza box to be the only issue. Has anything else happened recently?"

"Something else...no...it's just been a while since I've had to live with someone who constantly looks at me as though I'm crazy. It's just causing my anxiety to flare. That's all."

"Well I'm proud that you made an appointment to come see me today. It shows recognition that you knew you needed help."

"It also happened to be convenient for the plot. It allows the other author of this story to figure out how my roommate is going to explain things to me."

"Rei. We've talked about this. Your life is not a fanfiction."

"I beg to differ. It's the only way to explain all of the illogical nonsense that's been happening to me lately."

~XxxxX~

When Rei opened the door to his apartment after getting home from his therapy appointment he saw Nagisa sitting on the couch waiting for him. Rei still having no desire to talk to the blond, ignored him and headed towards his bedroom.

"Where were you?" Nagisa asked following Rei. When Rei didn't stop he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Let go of me and what business is it of yours where I was." Rei said as he tried to get out of the blond's grasp.

"It is my business if you told anyone about last night." Nagisa said grabbing Rei's wrist again only tighter this time.

"Let go of me!" Rei said trying to fight Nagisa off again. The two struggled against eachother until eventually falling to the ground. Rei wasn't quick enough to get away and Nagisa took the opportunity to pin Rei to the floor. "Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me where you were."

"I was at a therapy session ok! I didn't say anything about what happened and I'm not going to. Now get the hell off me!" Rei struggled but it was no use. Nagisa may have been shorter than him but damn was he strong.

"Tomorrow. You are going to come with me to my friends place. I'll explain everthing. I'm not someone you need to be afraid of...unless you give me a reason to be."


	8. This Reminds Me of My Tragic Backstory

Getting Rei to Makoto and Haru’s place was a hassle. He complained the whole time and didn't let Nagisa talk to him on the walk there.  
When they finally arrived, Rei awkwardly stood in the corner, not wanting to sit on the couch with Haru and Makoto.  
It didn't help that Haru was wearing nothing but a swimsuit and Makoto was plucking dog hair off the cushions.  
“Okay, so first of all…” Nagisa started. “That guy I killed had it coming.”  
“Who was he?” Rei asked. Nagisa could smell the fear coming from him.  
“He was an enemy.”  
“An enemy?”  
“An enemy.”  
“Did somebody say Anemone?”  
“No, Haru. Nobody said Anemone.” Makoto sighed, scratching behind his ear...with his foot.  
“What is he an enemy to?”  
“Us. People like me, Makoto, and Haru...like our other two friends, Rin and Sousuke.”  
“???”  
“Don't give me that look.” Nagisa threatened. “Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me? I finally found somewhere safe and now they know where I am. This event won't be the last time.”  
“What? You mean you're going to kill MORE people?”  
“Not unless I have to.”  
“Why do you have to. Give me some straight answers for once.”  
“Well...first of all…” He took a deep breath. “Makoto is a werewolf.”  
“What?”  
Makoto stopped scratching his ear (with his foot) just long enough to nod.  
“Yeah. He's a werewolf and Haru is a siren.”  
“No...this is a dumb prank. These things don't exist.”  
“That is siren erasure and I will NOT stand for it!” Haru gasped.  
“It's true. Our friend Rin is also a Siren and Sousuke is another Werewolf.”  
“Please, act serious. This isn't a joke. A man is dead!”  
“That MAN you speak of...was a vampire hunter.” Nagisa said sternly. “He was trying to kill me and steal important documents that could lead to the rest of my family.”  
“Vampire hunter?”  
“I'm a vampire, Rei.”  
“Even if this was real-which it's not. You're just a psychopath- I've seen you go outside in the sun. There was GARLIC in that pizza sauce the other night as well.”  
“Sunblock and a shit ton of Benadryl.” Nagisa explained. “I have to make sacrifices to fit into this world.”  
“I've had enough of this. You had your chance to explain this to me and you completely blew it. I'm going to the police.”  
Nagisa panicked. He looked over to Haru for help.  
The half naked boy nodded and suddenly a high, echoing song filled the room. Rei’s eyes glazed over and he froze.  
“You can't go to the police.” Nagisa begged. “I was only protecting my family!”  
Rei didn't respond. He couldn't. Not when Haru had him locked with his song.  
“I can prove it to you. I can show you!”  
He stepped forward, letting his fangs grow to full size. Haru let got of Rei, who looked absolutely terrified.  
“N-no. I refuse to believe this.”  
“You better.”  
“No…”

***

After Nagisa had convinced Rei of his true form, the blue haired boy took off. Nagisa was afraid that he had gone to the police, but after an hour of waiting in tense silence in the living room, Rei returned with a hardware store bag.  
“What’re ya doin?”  
“Protecting myself from you.”  
“I'm not gonna bite you.” Nagisa promise.  
“Maybe so!” Rei said, voice huffy and pretentious. “But I would still like to put preventative measures up.”  
“Whatever floats your boat.” Nagisa shrugged.  
He was just glad that Rei hasn't gone to the police.  
“We will need to set up some more ground rules.” Rei unscrewed his doorknob and replaced it with a pure silver one.  
Ouch.  
“Like what?”  
“No going out at night. No hunting people. No hunting ME...and no blood in the house.”  
“So how am I supposed to eat? Am I just supposed to starve to death?”  
“You ate pizza, didn't you?”  
“I have to eat people food ON TOP of drinking blood. It's like drinking water but it's blood.”  
“How long can you go without it?”  
“I have to drink about a unit over the course of three months. A small feed every second day usually brings the best results.”  
Rei scowled, nailing a wooden cross to his door. “Well, you'll have to find a way to get it without hunting people.”  
Nagisa swallowed.  
He was gonna fucking starve. 


	9. This Reminds Me of a Better Love Story Than Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire history brought to you by   
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.history.com/.amp/topics/folklore/vampire-history

Rei didn't even know what was real anymore. His new roommate just told him that he was a...vampire...but that couldn't possibly be real. At least that's what Rei wanted to believe. But he had seen it...the fangs...the way Nagisa's eyes had glowed an even brighter shade of red than they already were. Rei had tried to rationalize it as prop make-up or his over active anxious imagination.

But...maybe he really was crazy...

Only someone out of their mind could believe not only that Nagisa was a vampire but his other friends were werewolves and sirens. It was ludicrous. The more Rei thought about it the more he wondered if that's what Nagisa wanted. Rei knew that the blond boy knew he was in therapy and probably suspected that Rei had some form of mental illness. Hell even Rei's therapist was concerned about Rei's grasp on reality, espsically after Rei made comments about how he was a character in his own life and unknown authors were creating the world he lived in. If Rei were to go spouting off about vampires, werewolves and sirens he'd be put in a mental institution for sure.

Rei sighed as he leaned back against his closed bedroom door, now protected by a cross and pure silver doorknob that was able to be locked from the inside. Rei had even installed a chain lock on his door just as an added measure to keep Nagisa away from him. He knew a little about vampires and was aware that they weren't able to enter your home unless they had been invited in, but Rei wasn't sure if that included his bedroom of their shared apartment, so a few extra security measures couldn't hurt.

Rei headed to his desk and turned on his laptop. Regardless if this was real or just a delusion, Nagisa had claimed to be a vampire, and Rei needed to be more informed. Since research was his specialty Rei quickly found information about the fanged creature Nagisa may or may not be.

_VAMPIRE HISTORY_

_Vampires are mythological beings who stalk their human prey at night in order to drink their blood. They are considered to be the best known "classic monster" of all time. Often, people associate vampires with the legendary fictional character Count Dracula from the popular novel by Bram Stoker. However the vampire ledgend began long before Stoker was even born. Vampires were said to thrive in the middle ages specifically during the outbreak of the plague. The disease often casued bleeding mouth leasons, which to those without medical training was a sign of vampirism. Another disease that was often mistaken for vampirism was known a porphyria, a blood disorder that can cause severe blisters on skin that’s exposed to sunlight. Some symptoms of porphyria can be temporarily relieved by ingesting blood. When a suspected vampire died, their bodies were often disinterred to search for signs of vampirism. In some cases, a stake was thrust through the corpse’s heart to make sure they stayed dead. Other accounts describe the decapitation and burning of the corpses of suspected vampires well into the nineteenth century._

_There are many theories and characteristics that are associated with the term vampire. Their main defining trait is that they feast on human blood. A vampire will use their sharp fangs to drain the blood from it's chosen victim. This has the potential to kill their victim or change them into a vampire themselves. It had been said that a vampire bite is known to cause a hypnotic trance like state and often causes the victim to feel euphoric and in some instances aroused._

_Other theories about vampires include them being weakened by sunlight, possessing super strength and speed which makes it difficult for their prey to escape, being weakened by water, being weakened by garlic, unable to produce a shadow, unable to see their own reflection, and even being able to shape shifting into a bat._

_Although modern science has silenced the vampire fears of the past, people who call themselves vampires do exist. Communities of self-identified vampires can be found on the Internet and in cities and towns around the world.To avoid rekindling vampire superstitions, most modern vampires keep to themselves and typically conduct their “feeding” rituals (which include drinking the blood of willing donors) in private. Many state that if they don’t feed regularly, they become agitated or depressed. Vampires became mainstream after Dracula was published. Given the fascination people have with all things horror, vampires (real or imagined) are likely to continue to inhabit the earth for years to come._

_Vampires have never actually been proven to have ever existed so dispite the countless theories and characteristics we will never know for sure what is fact and what is fiction._

"Great. I know about as much as I did when I started." Rei thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose causing his glasses to rise slightly.

Rei's stomach began to growl. It had been hours he had last eaten and as much as he didn't want to leave the only place he felt safe he knew he had to eat something. Reluctantly Rei unlocked his door and went to the kitchen. He decided that the only thing his stomach could handle was soup. Rei started chopping up so fresh vegetables to add to the broth when a voice startled him.

"Finally came out of your room, huh?"

The blond's voice startled him so much that the knife he had been using sliped and managed to cut the side of his wrist. Rei gasped slightly at the sting of the cut as the blood started to...

Blood...

Rei locked eyes with Nagisa and everything froze...

Then in an instant Nagisa was at Rei's side, hand wrapped around Rei's arm, just watching the blood. Rei saw Nagisa lick his lips. Then watched as Nagisa's eyes started to glow and his fangs statred to appear. Rei managed to get his arm free and started to run to his bedroom. He didn't get very far before he felt Nagisa kick his feet out from underneath him and then pin him to the floor by straddling him.

Rei was helpless as Nagisa lifted his bleeding wrist to his mouth. Rei shivered when he felt the blond's tongue lick the small stream of blood still trickling from his wrist. Rei watched as Nagisa's eyes widened after tasting his blood, then he heard the blond growl quietly before sinking his fangs into Rei's wrist.

"Ahh...N-Nagisa...ahhh." Rei gasped and panted. His whole body suddenly felt warm, his head felt fuzzy and his heart was beating so fast. It was a sensation Rei had never experienced before.

_It had been said that a vampire bite is known to cause a hypnotic trance like state and often causes the victim to feel euphoric and in some instances aroused._

...was that what this was?

With half lidid eyes Rei watched as Nagisa pulled away from his wrist, licking the blood from his lips. In Rei's opinion Nagisa seemed just as out of it as he was. He gasped again when Nagisa ripped the top three buttons of his shirt open. The blond then leaned down and sniffed Rei's exposed neck stopping when he found the vein he was looking for. Rei expected to be bitten again, part of him hoping that he would be. Instead Nagisa mearly licked Rei's neck slowly a few times before simply sucking and gently nipping on Rei's skin causing Rei to whimper and moan slightly. The noises he was making seemed to only encourage Nagisa because the more vocal Rei got the more aggressive Nagisa got. It was even to the point when the blond was grinding against Rei.

Rei had never felt anything like this before. He didn't want it to stop and that scared him a little. But every time Nagisa's fangs brushed against the the sensitive skin of Rei's neck, the more Rei wanted to be bitten.

"Haa...Na-Nagisa...ahh...b-bite me." Rei said, his voice sounding breathless and needy. Rei saw a strange look briefly appear on the blond's face as he sat up abruptly but before he could figure out what it was, the blond leaned back down and gave a teasingly slow lick from the base of Rei's neck all the way upto his ear before pulling away quickly and biting Rei's wrist again.

"Ahhh...haa...ah" Rei moaned as Nagisa sucked a little more of his blood. It felt so good....but why? Then as if a switch had been flipped Rei was back to reality and he began to panic. He started hyperventilating and weakly tried pushing Nagisa off him. Even in his panicked state Rei could tell that Nagisa had realized Rei was having a panic attack because the blond had backed off.

Rei vaguely heard his name being called as everything went dark...


	10. This Reminds Me of the Sounds Rei Makes When He's Turned On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fukkin chapter title tho...

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

After Rei had calmed down from his panic attack and Nagisa settled him into the couch, he locked himself in his room. He was so mad. He had lost control at the worst possible time. How was he supposed to convince Rei that he wasn’t any danger if he pulled shit like that. 

“FUUUUUUCK!” He shouted, throwing his pillow across his room. It hit his bookshelf, knocking his plushies off it. 

“Oh shit!” He rushed to his plushie’s aid. His stuffed otter had fallen, as well as his penguin. Between getting soaked and then assaulted by Nagisa’s anger, his stuffed animals were going through a lot lately. 

HE was going through a lot lately, if he was going to be honest. Between the move and constantly fucking up with Rei, he doubted that he would ever avoid a complete mental breakdown. 

But his plushies didn’t bring this on themselves. They needed support more than him. 

He set his plushies back on their shelf and then picked up his pillow, curling up in his bed, hugging it to his chest. 

He had fucked up so bad. Why had he let himself lose control like that? Why had he let himself react to the smell of Rei’s blood.

He had been good at holding back before. He had even managed to walk through a park, filled with skinned knees and weak prey, without ever craving once. 

But Rei’s blood…

It smelled so good. 

It TASTED fucking good. 

He could still taste the flavour on his lips, the metallic undertones, the sweet scent. He wanted more. He wanted to press his teeth against Rei’s neck. He almost had. But he knew he couldn’t. Wrist biting was one thing, but his neck…

He couldn’t afford to turn Rei. He didn’t want to make him like this. 

Rei didn’t deserve the pain of vampirism, the constant hunger for blood, the overcharged senses...the immorality. 

But damn, if he said he didn’t WANT to taste Rei again he’d be lying. The feelings it gave him, the sight of that off-brand Milhouse Van Houten writhing and whimpering below him...it set his entire body aflame. 

“Fuck.” He muttered, reaching into his pants to take care of the little problem he had developed. He had never understood the term “hot and bothered” until then. 

When he finished, he wiped his mess on the tissues he kept by his bed for when he got sick. 

Fuck. Why did it have to be his roommate? The person he lived with? The person he had to look at constantly. 

He rolled out of bed, dropping his pillow onto the floor and stumbling off to shower. 

Rei was sleeping soundly on the couch when he passed through. His back was to Nagisa, but the blond still couldn’t bear to look at him for long. 

Once he was in the bathroom, he closed and locked the door, stripping all his clothes and turning the shower on. He sat in the shower for a while, looking at his translucent skin...at the blood moving through his veins. He had to find a way to feed so Rei’s blood wouldn’t be so tempting to him. Maybe...Just maybe…

He had never fed off himself. He had never heard of another vampire doing that. 

It could work?

He winced as his fangs pierced the skin on his wrist. 

He was hoping that he would taste like Rei, but a bitter flavour filled his mouth and he gagged, swallowing it down as much as he could. 

This wasn’t the most pleasing way to feed, but it was his only option for now. 


	11. This Reminds Me of a Fact I Read About on Facebook

When Rei woke up the next morning the events from last night rushed back to him at an alarming pace. He couldn't even begin to describe how embarrassed he felt. It was the most erotic experience Rei had ever had...well probably because it was the first and only erotic experience he had ever had. That, however, didn't make it any less embarrassing. Rei covered his bright red face with both of his hands as he remembered the sounds he had made and the words he had said.

_"Haa...Na-Nagisa...ahh...b-bite me."_

And if that wasn't bad enough, Rei had also had a panic attack and blacked out before it went any further than what most people concidered foreplay.

Rei whined in embarrassment as he rolled over facing the back of the couch. The places on his body where Nagisa had touched him still felt warm and his wrist where Nagisa had bitten him not once...but twice, felt sensistive and still had a slight lingering feeling of pleasure. Rei gently ran his fingers over the place where Nagisa's fangs had pierced his skin. There was definitely no way to deny it now. Nagisa really was a vampire.

Now that the embarrassment had worn off Rei realized something was different about how he felt today. He wasn't scared, angry or anxious. He couldn't say he felt happy but he certainly wasn't upset.

Comfortably content; that's how Rei felt.

Maybe it was because now he was able to accept the reality of his new situation. Maybe it was because for the first time in his life he was able to feel a connection between himself and someone else. Or maybe it was just temporary bliss caused by the erotic experience from the night before. Whatever the reason Rei was going to enjoy his content state of mind for as long as he could.

Noticing the time on the clock hanging on the living room wall Rei decided it was a good time for breakfast, espsically since he hadn't actually eaten anything last night. Rei went into the kitchen and was surprised to see that everything from the soup he had been making last night had already been cleaned up and put away. Had Nagisa done that after Rei had blacked out from his panic attack? Rei briefly smiled before starting to cook breakfast. He was almost finished when he noticed Nagisa come into the kitchen.

"Good morning. I'm making breakfast if you would like some." Rei said causing the blond to give him a shocked look before breaking eye contact and looking at the floor.

"You're actually speaking to me after what I did." Nagisa said sounding surprised.

"Yes. I've given it some thought and come to the conclusion that everything you've told me is real. My anxiety may casue me to have irrational thoughts from time to time but I'm no where near creative enough to imagine or dream up a scenario like the one that occurred last night." Rei said as he set two fixed breakfast plates on the kitchen table. "Now that I know for sure that this is real I see no reason to pretend that it isn't. Ignoring you serves no practical purpose so I think it is in both our best interests if we burry the hatchet so to speak and perhaps give this friendship thing a try."

Nagisa looked shocked and Rei wasn't surprised. After all Rei hadn't exactly been welcoming to Nagisa from the very beginning. A little skepticism was expected.

"So would you like to join me for breakfast?" Rei asked gesturing to the empty chair with a breakfast plate in front of it.

"What did you make?"

"Omelettes. I read somewhere that eggs and blood have similar properties and since I requested you ristrict your feeding habits I thought that the eggs would at least help provide you with some of the same nutritional value."

Nagisa stared at Rei for a moment before he started to laugh.

"Oh god...Rei...you are too much!" Nagisa said between bouts of laughter before sitting down and joining Rei for breakfast. "So you're really ok with this? The vampire thing I mean."

"It's not a matter of me being ok with it or not. It's simply how things are. Denying it isn't going to change anything; and if we interact a little more often I'll be able to acquire some factual research about vampires instead of relying on the inconclusive information available on the internet."

"You are such a nerd Rei-chan!"


	12. This Reminds Me That I Forgot to Eat Today

Nagisa didn’t have the heart to tell Rei that eggs just weren’t going to cut it for him. Animal blood didn’t even work most of the time. Not unless he were to kill and drain an entire cow every other week. 

But Rei had seemed to genuine about wanting to get along with Nagisa and he just couldn’t throw that away. 

Days passed and he went along with Rei’s rules in silence, secretly feeding off his own blood at night. 

He managed to get used to the awful taste of his own fluids, but that still didn’t mean he liked doing this. 

Especially after he had tasted Rei. 

But he couldn’t go after the prey he wanted the most. Rei was being so NICE to him and he didn’t want to ruin that relationship. 

But as the days passed, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker and he realized that his own blood wasn’t helping. 

In fact; it was making him sicker. 

A week after biting Rei, he could really feel it; the weakness of his limbs, the fatigue, the vomiting. It was like having the flu...in a way. 

When it was at its peak, he stopped leaving his bed, too weak to move. But that didn’t stop the nausea, so, in order to keep himself from throwing up on the floor, he had to drag himself to the bathroom. 

Luckily, Rei had been studying all day in his room, so Nagisa didn’t run into him as he pulled himself along the floor, stopping every few inches to catch his breath. He eventually made it to the bathroom and nudged the door closed with his foot. He couldn’t lock it, though. Not with his lack of energy. 

As long as he had a toilet to throw up in, though, he was fine. 

So he did just that. 

“Fuuuuck.” 

The puke that came up was red and burned his throat. His body started to feel hot all over. 

He had only been in this state once, back when he was ten and had a “vegan” phase. He had starved himself for a month before becoming like this, which meant drinking his own blood WAS making him worse. 

Fuck. 

Why hadn’t his parents told him about this?

He collapsed on the floor, trying to absorb some of the cold from the tile. 

“Nagisa?” 

Shit. 

He tried to stay quiet, but he could feel the contents of his stomach threatening to make a reappearance. 

Rei definitely heard him when he threw up that time. 

The bathroom door opened and Rei stepped through, worry etched into his brow. 

“Are you okay, Nagisa?” 

God, he was fucking hungry. 

“Nagisa?” 

And Rei...dumb little Rei...was standing there, the perfect opportunity for a meal. 

He didn’t think he had any strength left in him, but if he did, he would have jumped on Rei, sinking his teeth into his flesh and draining him until he was dry. 

“Nagisa, what’s wrong?” 

“Blood.” Nagisa panted, throat hoarse from acidic bile. 

“Huh?”

“Need...blood…” 

Rei swallowed, taking a large breath. He left the room without another word and Nagisa feared that he had scared him off. 

But then...he returned, knife in hand. 

He pressed the blade against his palm, drawing that delicious red liquid to the surface. 

“Rei...I can’t…” 

“You’re sick.” Rei held his hand against Nagisa’s mouth like a chloroform rag and he just couldn’t keep himself from drinking. 

He sucked and licked and did everything he could to get as much blood as possible. Somehow, the flavour was even better than before. 

Probably because he was so hungry. 

“Nagisa…” Rei swallowed. “I want you to drink from me from now on, okay.” 

“Can’t…” Nagisa breathed, taking another lick of blood from Rei’s hand. 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Maybe I want to be hurt.” The growl in Rei’s voice send Nagisa’s dick into overdrive. He whipped around and leapt onto Rei, pushing him onto the floor. His teeth grazed his shoulder, looking for more blood. 

“Then, I’ll make it worth your time~” He purred. 


	13. This Reminds Me That I Haven't Written Smut In a LONG Time

  
“Then, I’ll make it worth your time~” He purred.

Nagisa's words made Rei shiver both with excitement and slight nervousness. It was pretty clear that this wasn't about Nagisa getting the food he needed; it was much less innocent than that. Rei had never done anything like this before. It was a little nerve wracking, realizing that his first time was going to be not only another boy (though that wasn't much of a surprise) but also a vampire. Rei let out a breathy moan as Nagisa sunk his fangs into his left arm starting at his wrist and then twice more until he reached the crease of Rei's elbow; each time the blond's fangs preireced the skin he would stop to suck a small amout of Rei's blood almost as if he just wanted a few sips. Rei would let out a needy whimper every time Nagisa pulled away.

"Mmmm...don't s-stop."

"Rei I have to be careful." Nagisa growled against Rei's neck which caused Rei's whole body to writh underneath Nagisa. He didn't know why the feeling of Nagisa's fangs against his neck was such a turn on...but god damn Rei would be lying if he said he hadn't gotten imediatly hard as soon as those sharp pearly white fangs made contact with his skin.

"P-please..." Rei begged. He then felt Nagisa grab his chin with enough force so that Rei had no choice but to make eye contact with him.

"This. Is. Serious." Nagisa said enounciating each word slowly. "I could kill you Rei. So...so easily. We need to be careful. I need to be careful. Fuck Rei, your blood is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted."

Rei couldn't help the way his heart fluttered at hearing that Nagisa say how sweet he thought his blood tasted. But Rei was also a rational person and he knew the blond was right.

"In the interest of being careful, perhaps we should moved to a more suitable location. The bathroom isn't exactly the most...practical venue for..." Rei said trailing off due to the embarrassment of being so forward about continuing their impending sexual encounter. When he looked to Nagisa for confirmation he saw the blond grin. Then faster than Rei could comprehend Nagisa had moved them from the bathroom floor to the blond's bed. Rei wasn't exactly sure what he expected Nagisa's room to look like but the stuffed animals came as a surprise. Sure he briefly remembered when Nagisa moved in there was some mention of "plushies" but for some reason it still surprised Rei a little bit. Clearly noticing the look on Rei's face Nagisa started to giggle.

"Were you expecting goth decore and a coffin?"

Rei blushed and turned his head to the side, unconsciously exposing his neck. Rei gasped when he felt the blond's mouth on his neck. His fangs lightly brushing against the skin. Nagisa continued to kiss Rei's neck as he unbuttoned Rei's shirt. Every movement was so slow that it was pure torture.

"N-Nagisa...I ment what I said before. You can be rough...I don't mind if it hurts a little."

"Who knew you would be such a masochist." Nagisa chuckled. "Be careful what you wish for~"

Rei gasped again when Nagisa tore his shirt the rest of the way off before pinning both of Rei's wrists above his head and grabbing them so hard that Rei knew he would have bruses afterwards. The blond then captured Rei's lips with his own waisting no time sliping his tongue into Rei's mouth. Rei whimpered and moaned into the kiss...his first real kiss...It was electrifying. They parted temporarily for air but Rei was quick to resume their kiss this time sliping his tongue into the blond's mouth. What happened next sent such a jolt of pleasure through Rei's body that he bucked his hips completely off the bed up against Nagisa's equally aroused cock.

Nagisa had bitten Rei's tongue. Blood instantly filled both of their mouths causing them both to moan. Rei didn't care much for the taste, it was too metallic. He wasn't sure how Nagisa found it sweet, must be a vampire thing. But the way those fangs pierced his tongue was such a pleasurable pain. Nagisa pulled away and licked his lips.

"So sweet." He said before licking the small bit of blood running down from the corner of Rei's mouth. "How far can I go Rei-chan?"

"As...as far as you want." Rei said. It wasn't long after that when both of them were naked. Every time Rei tried to move or touch the blond, Nagisa would forcefully pin him back down to the bed. Rei gasped and panted as Nagisa kissed down his neck and chest, every now and then stopping to bite. The blond kept kissing down as far as he could go, when he got to the one place that Rei was desperately wanted to be touched, Rei saw him smirk before the blond spread Rei's legs further apart.

"Ahhhh...haaa...ah." Rei moaned arching his back off the bed as Nagisa sunk his fangs into his thigh. This bite wasn't like the others. The other bites were lighter and a little hesitant, they caused a light pain sensation similar to getting a flu shot or a small accidental puncture wond. But this time it was a deliberate bite, Nagisa sunk his fangs in fast and deep. Before Rei could calm down from the first bite, Nagisa bit again on the other side. It felt even more amazing the second time. Rei had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

"Don't do that." Nagisa growled. "I want to hear you."

"M-more." Rei whimpered. "I...haa...want you."

Faster than Rei could blink Nagisa had gotten the lube and condoms from wherever it was that he had been keeping them. Rei watched as the blond coated his fingers generously with the slick substance before he sliped his index finger inside. He let out a shaky breath. It felt strange, not in a bad way, but definantly in a way Rei would need to adjust to. It was clear that Nagisa had listened to Rei when he had said he didn't mind if it hurt a little because then blond was being far from what could be concidered gentle. His movements were quick and hard. By the time he had added the third finger Rei was a panting, writhing mess.

"Haa...N-Nagisa...I need haa....y-you." Rei whined slightly embarrassed by his own neediness. The blond leaned forward kissing Rei deeply again biting his lip before pulling away.

"Remember to breath. This is gonna hurt a little at first." Nagisa said before slowly sliding into Rei. Rei moaned loudly once Nagisa was all the way inside. He was overwhelmed by so many different emotions and physical sensations, it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. After a minute or so Rei encouraged Nagisa to move. As soon as the blond started Rei gasped then wrapped his legs around Nagisa which only encouraged the blond to fuck him harder and faster. It didn't take long for them both to be at their limit. Nagisa sunk his fangs into Rei's shoulder one last time as they both came.

"W-wow...haa." Rei panted.

"Are...haa...you ok?" Nagisa said trying to catch his breath and licking the little bit of blood still dripping from the bite on Rei's shoulder.

"Never been...ha...better." Rei said. He then sat up enough to see the that he had more bite marks on his body than he remembered getting, some of which were still bleeding slightly. Rei then tried to get off Nagisa's bed only to discover how weak his legs actually were. He would have fallen had the blond not been fast enough to catch him.

"Where were you trying to go?" Nagisa asked sounding a little worried.

"I was going to get the first aid kit from the bathroom so I could treat the open cuts from the b-bites."

"You don't need to do that. They'll be gone in the morning, it's a skill vampire's have to help hide the fact that they've bitten someone. Most of them won't even scar." Nagisa said before he smirked. "Well...the one's on your inner thighs might."

Rei blushed then cleared his throat.

"Either way, I would feel better if I could treat them with the contents of my first aid kit."

"I'll go get it. You stay here."

Rei laid back on Nagisa's bed and as he got comfortable he realized just how tired he was, not to mention a little light headed. He closed his eyes and was sound asleep before Nagisa returned.


	14. This Reminds Me That I Forgot to Take My Daily Dose of Yee fucking Haw babey

Rei was such a still sleeper. That was the first thing Nagisa noticed as he lay next to him, watching him sleep.   
The second thing he noticed was that he smelled good.   
Like...really good.   
Like dandruff shampoo and hand sanitizer with a hint of the blood still remaining on his skin.   
He was beautiful, everything Nagisa could have ever wanted.   
Shit. Where had that come from? Way to be gay Nagisa.   
He rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the blush. This wasn't LOVE. This was just him being really hungry and Rei offering some of the most delicious blood he had ever consumed.   
But then Rei shifted in his sleep, setting his glasses askew and pulling the blankets closer to his naked body, and Nagisa knew that it was more than just hunger driving these emotions.   
Nagisa took Rei’s glasses off so they wouldn't get damaged, setting them on the nightstand. Then he slipped deeper into the covers, pressing his body against the taller male’s.   
He was so warm, so damn warm, and his body shifted to wrap around his so perfectly.   
“Nagisa…” Rei muttered, sleepy and filled with fogginess.   
“Yeah, Rei?”   
“How old are you?”   
Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei’s abdomen, burying his head in the blue haired boy’s chest. “Eighteen.”   
“You were born in two thousand, then?” (Oh god I'm fucking old I can't believe there are ADULTS born in 2000)   
“Yeah. I was born a vampire.”   
“So, you age, then?”   
“We age up until we're about twenty five to thirty.”   
“And then you just stop?”  
“Yeah. We stop when we reach our peak.”   
“Does that happen if one gets turned before they hit their mid to late twenties?”   
“Yeah. If you bite a kid, they're not gonna stay a kid forever. And if you bite a forty year old, they'll just stay forty.”   
“So, if you were to bite me…”   
“I'm not going to turn you, Rei.” Nagisa whispered. “I wouldn't want to put you through this.”   
“Through what, exactly?”   
“You have to drink blood so often...and all your mortal friends will die around you...and brothers in impalas try to kill you every chance they get.”   
“What's the Japanese equivalent of Supernatural?”   
“I don't know. Don't change the subject.”   
“I apologize. And I'm sorry if my tone came off harsh. I was only being curious.”   
“Nerd.” Nagisa teased, running his hands along the bare skin of Rei’s back. “Rei...do you think we’ll be together forever?”   
“No.”  
“Huh?”   
“I do not think we could be together forever because forever is a vague and infinite term. It would be impossible to determine whether or not we would be together for that long.” Nagisa was going to let out a groan, but Rei continued, “however, I DO think we will be together for a very long time.”   
Nagisa’s face heated up again. “Even until you're thirty?”   
“I hope so.”   
“If we're still together when I stop aging, I'll turn you, okay? Then you won't have to grow old without me.”   
“That sounds like a sufficient plan.”   
“I think so too.” 


	15. This Reminds Me of How Much Better Breakfast Is In Bed

As Rei started to wake up he realized two things. The first thing was that he was very sore. Nagisa really hadn't held back after Rei encouraged him to be rough and now his hips and wrists and even places Rei didn't know could be sore were in fact pulsing with a dull trobing pain. Though as uncomfortable as it was Rei was so glad last night had happened.

The second thing Rei realized, happened when he rolled over and he streached his arm out only to be met with an empty bed. Rei opened his eyes to confirm that Nagisa was gone. A breif jolt of panic corsed through his body as he sat up, gasping at the discomfort it had caused. He instantly calmed down when he noticed a piece of paper on Nagisa's pillow. After grabbing his glasses from the night stand he saw that it was a note.

> _Hey sleepy head!_
> 
> _I decided to treat us to a yummy breakfast this morning. I'm going to get us some of those pastries and donuts from that cute little bakery down the street. And yes, I can already hear you now saying something like "That is not a proper breakfast and will only cause a temporary sugar rush before ultimately leading to a dramatic drain in energy due to lack of nutrients" blah blah BLAH._
> 
> _BUT after a night of mind blowing sex we should treat ourselves with something just as sweet. Anyway I should be back soon._  
>  _Don't miss me too much~_

Rei blushed at the blond's lack of shame. Deciding to get out of bed Rei noticed the first aid kit sitting on Nagisa's dresser. That's when Rei remembered he fell asleep before he could clean the bites and treat them with the antibiotic creams. As he looked down at his body to the places where Nagisa had bitten he saw that the bite wounds were in fact gone, just as the blond said they would be. The only one that was still visible was the one on the inside of Rei's right thigh.

All of a sudden Rei felt ichy. He started lightly scratching the places where the bites had been, but the more he thought about how he hadn't been able to treat the open cuts before they had closed, the harder he started scratching. He kept doing it until he couldn't take it anymore, then he scrambled off the bed grabbing the first aid kit and the first articles of clothing he could find and ran to the bathroom. After locking the door Rei turned the water on as high as it could go and started scrubbing his skin. Between the scalding hot water and the furious pace at which Rei was scrubbing himself it didn't take long before his skin became irritated and raw. He would have stayed in the shower much longer had a knock on the door had not startled him out of his cleaning trance.

"Rei-chan I'm back."

Rei let out a few shaky breaths. Part of him felt guilty about what he was doing, almost as if he was acting like Nagisa had contaminated him and he needed to be cleaned. Rei hated his condition when it casued him to do things like this. Espsically right now because he had loved the way Nagisa's fangs felt. He knew that he would ask, even beg, the blond to bite him over and over again. He shouldn't be trying this hard the clean away the "possibly" nonexistent germs.

Another part of Rei was afraid. He liked Nagisa so much and if the blond were to watch Rei when his obsessive compulsive disorder took over he would look at Rei differently than he had been these last few days. He would go back to looking at Rei like he was crazy.

"Rei? Are you ok in there?"

"Y-yes. I'll be out in a minute."

Rei quickly shut off the water and got out of the shower hissing slightly when the towel made contact with his skin.  
He then opened the first aid kit and quickly applied some antibiotic cream before getting dressed. Rei was glad that he had managed to grab a sweater and long pants which would help hide the fact that his skin had been scrubbed raw and after washig his hands one more time for good measure Rei left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

When he got there he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Nagisa had candles lit even though it was morning and the sun was streaming through the kitchen curtains. There were pink rose petals scattered around the two plates and two coffee cups and the pastries were in the center of the table accompanied by fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

"I've never heard of a candle lit breakfast before." Rei said as he sat down at the table.

"Well it's not like dating a vampire is exactly normal either." Nagisa teased before kissing Rei's cheek and stiitng down across from him.

"This really isn't a very nutritious breakfast." Rei said as he watched the blond take a big bite of what looked like a cinnamon swirl pastry.

"Nerd" Nagisa said before dipping his finger into the bowl of whipped cream before smearing it on Rei's nose. Rei was shocked for a minute but then smirked.

"Very mature." Rei said and then quickly scouped up some whipped cream with his own fingers and spread it across Nagisa's cheek.

"Oh, now it's on!" The blond shouted as he tossed a few strawberries at Rei before running to the fridge. While he was doing that Rei picked up the bowl of whipped cream from the table and ran towards the blond. Rei managed to smear another handfull of whipped cream onto the blond before realizing that Nagisa had pulled a spray can of the whipped topping out of the fridge and started spraying it at Rei.

Rei was able to set the bowl he was holding down on the counter and also grabbed onto the can of whipped topping in Nagisa's hands and tried to aim it back at the blond. The two continued their little food fight until the can was empty and they were both covered head to toe in the sweet dessert topping. The two of them couldn't stop laughing.

Rei then felt Nagisa press him against the wall before their lips met. Rei whined when Nagisa pulled away but then gasped when he felt the blond lick the whipped cream off the part of his neck that was exposed and all the way up the side of his face. When the blond pressed himself harder against Rei, he gasped again but this time in pain.

"Are you ok?" Nagisa asked pulling back a little.

"Yes. J-just a bit sore from...last night." Rei said which caused the blond to smirk before he spoke again.

"Guess this made your shower kind of pointless." Nagisa teased.

"I suppose so."

"How about we go have one together~?"

Rei tried not to appear as panicked as he felt. As much as he wanted to shower with the blond he knew the state of his skin after his first shower would only cause problems and conversations Rei wasn't ready to have.

"As nice as that sounds, why don't you go first so I can get the kitchen cleaned up. After all if we leave the cream to long it will spoil and spoiled dairy products will onl-" before he could finish speaking he felt Nagisa's lips on his again.

"I love it when you talk nerd to me." Nagisa teased before heading to the bathroom. "You sure you don't want to join me?"

"Next time. I promise."


	16. This Reminds Me That Rei is Still in School and Probably Should be Studying More

The next few days were spent in absolute bliss for Nagisa. Rei was so soft and gentle and delicious. He had never drank that much blood in such a short time before and he worried that he was making Rei too weak, but he wanted sex love bites ALL THE TIME. 

Rei’s thirst knew no bounds. He quickly learned all of Nagisa’s little turn ons, the things that made him crave. There seemed to be no end to the times Rei would curl up next to him, getting his neck and wrists so close to Nagisa’s mouth that he just couldn't stop himself from biting. His entire head was cloudy with love and affection for the other man. 

“Nagisa…” Rei dropped into Nagisa’s bed late one night, stirring the blond from his slumber. 

“Did you finish studying?” He asked, remembering that Rei was a Med Student and needed to keep his grades up. 

“No. I feel much too tired for that.” Rei wiggled out of his shirt, cuddling up to Nagisa. “Are you thirsty?” 

“Rei…” Nagisa sighed. “You've lost so much blood lately. You should probably take some time to replenish.” 

“What if you get thirsty?” 

“God, Rei, I'm probably set to fast for the next few months.” Nagisa held Rei close. “You're starting to get pale and dizzy. Don't pretend that I don't notice.” 

“We could still have intercourse.” 

“No we can't. I'm a biter.” 

Rei thought for a moment. “We could try and muzzle you…” 

Nagisa felt all the blood that he had consumed in the past week go directly to his dick. 

“I...uh...might have something…” 

“Oh?” 

“Don't judge me for it, though…” Nagisa squirmed out of bed, opening his closet to reveal heaps of stuff he had collected over the years. 

“That's...um…” 

“A lot is bdsm gear? I know.” Nagisa dug around until he found a ball gag. “This?” 

“Do you think...we could use some of the other stuff?” 

“I mean...I don't have much practise with it...I just collect it.” 

“You can practise on me.” 

“You have no idea how much that turns me on.” Nagisa smiled, grabbing the silk ropes from the closet and heading toward the bed. 

He pursed his lips, looking from Rei, to the rope, to the ball gag in his other hand. “Why don’t you take control this time?” 

“What? I could never!” 

“You can do this Rei. Just do to me what you would want done to yourself. You’re ready.” 

“N-Nagisa!” Rei’s face turned bright red. “I’m not like you. I’m not a top.” 

“I’ll direct you through the process.” He promised. 

“Alright, fine. I think I can do this.” 

“Don’t do it if you’re not fully convinced. I can still fuck your brains out if you aren’t.” 

“I can do this.” Rei insisted, pulling Nagisa into the bed. He pinned the blond down with so much force, making his entire body burn like he had been caught outside without sunblock. 

“Frack me, Ryugazaki!” 

And frack him, Ryugazaki did. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write the full smut but I wanted to get this out of the way so I could do some other things. Tiamo can continue if she wants but if not, then whatever.


	17. This Reminds Me That There ARE Other Characters in This Story

Everything was pretty perfect in Rei's life right now. He found someone he could finally feel close too and that person was crazy about him in return. His studies were going well and he was, not surprisingly, at the top of his class. Most days he found it much easier to contorl his anxiety and obsessive tendencies. It was better than Rei's life had been in a long time. The only thing stopping it from being completely perfect was the fact that Rei kept getting dizzy spells and nauseous at strange times during the day. Rei knew based on his medical class training that these were symptoms that could be any number of illnesses. However, Rei also knew that he had been letting (and encouraging) his vampire boyfriend to bite and suck his blood pretty often lately. Blood loss was most likely linked to his other symptoms.

"Rei...Rei...Rei-chan helloooo."

"I'm sorry what?" Rei asked.

"You ok Rei-chan?"

"Yes. Why do you asked?"

"Well you've been staring at the same page in your textbook for about 20 minutes and the only thing you've written down for your notes is the word 'transplant' 13 times."

Rei looked down at his notebook and realized that was in fact true.

"I see. I suppose I am feeling a little off tonight." Rei said closing his text book and taking his glasses off so that he could rub his eyes.

"You should take it easy tonight. Why don't we go cuddle on the couch. We can watch one of those cheesy black and white movies you love."

"Nagisa you hate black and white movies."

"True. But I lo-like you enough that I will tolerate an hour and a half without color."

The two boys moved to the couch and positioned themselves so that Rei's head was laying on Nagisa's chest. Rei moaned softly as the blonde ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rei-chan I was wondering if I could invite Haru-chan and Mako-chan over soon. I used to host a game night at my old place and I kinda miss it."

"Hmm...that sounds like it could be interesting." Rei said.

"Really?!"

"Mmm. Perhaps tomorrow." Rei said before falling alseep on Nagisa's chest.

~XxxxX~

"This place is a lot nicer than the storge uni-" Haru started to say before Rei saw Nagisa cover the other boys mouth.

"It's a great apartment huh?" Nagisa said.

"It is very nice." Makoto said and he and Haru walked into the living room. The four of them sat down on the couch and other living room furnature around the coffee table. Nagisa had a few game choices out for them to pick from. Before they could Haru interrupted them.

"There is a fish in here."

"Yes. In my room. How did you..."

"It's a siren thing. Can I see her?"

"Certainly." Rei said as he went to get the fish tank from his room. He was a little confused about Haru's interest in his pet but Rei wanted to get along with the people who were important to Nagisa. Rei set the fish tank on the shelf next to the television so it wouldn't be in the way during their game night. He watched in fascination as Haru got up and stared at the little angel fish.

"She doesn't like this tank. It's too small."

"What!?! B-b-but I did so much research before getting her or the tank. H-how could..."

"She doesn't like the plastic castle either. She would prefer a sunken pirate ship."

Rei ran down the hall to his room and grabbed his jacket before grabbing Haru's arm.

"Game night will have to wait. You are coming with me to the pet store and helping me get the best possible tank and decorations for her." Rei said draging the other boy to the door.

Rei then heard Nagisa and Makoto burst out laughing and even heard Haru chuckle slightly.

"Rei-chan. Haru-chan can't really talk to fish. He's just teasing you."

"Huh?"

"I can sence the presence of fish but every fish has their own unique type of language. There is know way I could learn all of them. I can only speak dolphin, killer whale and a few types of shark."

Rei made a mental note of this information. He had already managed to compile a large amout of research about vampires thanks to living/dating Nagisa. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to research sirens and werewolves as well.

"Alright enough teasing Rei-chan. Let's play some games."

"Now that there are four of us we can play games that require teams." Makoto said.

"I'm guessing it will be Nagisa and myself against the two of you." Rei said adjusting his glasses as he sat down.

"Boring!" Nagisa said. "Let's do me and Haru-chan against you and Mako-chan. Winner's get to make the losers do one thing of their choice. No exceptions."

It was a little outside of Rei's comfrot zone but seeing the way Nagisa's eyes sparkled at the thought of competition, he couldn't say no.

"That could be interesting." Rei said.

"Hope you're ready to lose my dorky little nerd.~" Nagisa teased. "I already know what I want when we win."

"So do I." Rei said.

 


	18. This Reminds Me That Makoto and Haru Have a Strange Sex Life

“Aha! That’s another win for team Ocean Vampire!” Nagisa cackled, high fiving Haru.   
“Aww. I was hoping I could convince Haru to sleep for one night without wetting the bed?”   
“WHAT?!” Rei gaped.   
“He literally pours water all over the bed before he goes to sleep.” Makoto sighed. “It’s cold and uncomfortable to sleep in.”   
“I keep telling you to get a proper water bed instead of that solid one we have.”   
“Waterbeds make me dizzy!”   
“Then get me a water bed and sleep in that dog bed I got you for christmas!”   
“But then I can’t cuddle you!”   
“Then perish.”   
“God, you’re so hot when you reject me like that.~” Makoto purred.   
“You’re a filthy mutt who can’t even win at a game of go-fish.”   
“Maybe I should take a little shower.~”   
“Maybe I should help.~”   
Without even asking the house owners if it was okay, both Haru and Makoto stood and made their way to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. A few moments later, the other two boys could hear the shower running.   
“Uh…” Rei looked completely scandalized. Nagisa didn’t blame him.   
“They do this a lot…”   
“Should we...leave?”   
“I don’t think they care either way, but they’re not going to be out of that bathroom for a while.”   
“We should go grocery shopping.”   
“Yeah...We’re getting low. We should get some stuff with a lot of iron for you.”   
“For my blood?”   
“Yeah. For your blood. I don’t want you to be getting sick over me.”   
“I won’t let myself get sick!”   
“You already are, Rei, and it hurts me to see you hide it from me. I want you to be strong and healthy.” Nagisa took Rei’s hand. “Besides, you’re studying to become a doctor, aren’t you? You can just sneak me blood donations if I’m thirsty and you can’t provide.”   
“NO!” Rei shouted suddenly. Even he looked surprised by the outburst.   
“Rei?”   
“I don’t want you drinking anybody else’s blood!”   
“Rei,” Nagisa softened his voice.   
“I just...I want to be the only flavour in your mouth for the rest of our lives.”   
Nagisa smiled. “That’s really sweet, Rei. I won’t drink from anybody else unless you’re sick and I ABSOLUTELY need blood.”   
“Thank you, Nagisa.” Rei smiled, taking his hand. “Let's get out of this place and go for a walk.”

***

The pair found themselves in a park that night, surrounded by fresh air and calming night sounds. Nagisa closed his eyes, savouring the feel of Rei’s arm around him.   
“This is really romantic, actually…” He whispered, his hand sliding into Rei’s back pocket.   
“It is….” Rei agreed. The two boys were in complete bliss, so at home with the other that the world could have ended and they wouldn't even notice.   
Nagisa was so in love.   
Wait…  
“Rei, stop.”  
“Yeah?”   
Nagisa pulled Rei in for a deep kiss, right there in the middle of the park pathway. Rei pulled him so close, kissing him with more and more passion. Nagisa nipped at his lip, drawing a little bit of blood, which he slurped up.   
“Rei…” He panted… “I love you.”   
The words were met with Rei parting from him suddenly, and he worried that he had scared his boyfriend off.   
But when he opened his eyes, he got something MUCH worse.   
Another vampire had Rei by the neck and was dragging him away. Nagisa wanted to run after him, but his legs couldn't move.   
This was his fault. If he hadn't drew blood, Rei would have never attracted the other vampire.   
And Nagisa would have gotten a response to his “I love you”. 


	19. This Reminds me That Anything Can Happen in Fanfiction

Wrong...

This felt so wrong...

These fangs weren't Nagisa's...

Why...?

Why wasn't Nagisa doing anything?

Why was he just standing there?

Why did it hurt so much?

Why did these fangs make Rei want to claw away at his own skin just to remove them?

Why did one bite make his entire body scream in an agony so bad that he couldn't even make a verbal sound to express how much it truly hurt?

When did Nagisa disappear from his line of sight?

When had he been taken so far away from the well landscaped path he and Nagisa had been walking on and been slammed down on the rocky and rough ground of the park?

Was that a tree root digging into his lower back?

Did that even matter right now?

It wasn't as though that was anymore unpleasant than being forcefully held down by a vampire whose well manicured nails were digging into his upper arms as she yet again sunk her fangs into Rei's neck; causing that electric shock of agonizing pain to radiate through Rei's entire body.

Why did her bite hurt but Nagisa's didn't?

Was this how he was going to die?

"Nagisa was a fool to bring you to the park during peak feeding hours." She said. Her voice dripping with a tone Rei couldn't determine. Its wasn't quite lust but it had a seductive quality that portrayed how good she thought Rei's blood tasted. "He was an even bigger fool to pierce your skin. I'm surprised every vampire in the area didn't swarm you to get a taste."

"N-Nagi..." Rei tried to say but his voice wouldn't cooperate.

"Shhh shh shh. Don't worry sweetheart I won't kill you. At least not until after I've tought that brat a lesson." She said. Rei could hear the vemon in her voice dispite how subtle it was. "Nagisa needs to learn not to play with his food."

She bit him harder this time. Hard enough that Rei's voice finally came back and he let out a pain filled blood curdling (no pun intened) scream that was so unbelievably loud Rei couldn't even believe it had come out of his mouth. Then just as suddenly as the pain came, it was gone. Rei turned his head to the side as his eyes tried to regain focus on what he was seeing.

Nagisa must have caught up to them and had tackled the other vampire to the ground. He could hear Nagisa growling at her as he struggled to keep her pinned down. Rei was a little surprised to see the blond struggling so much. The blond had strenghth that Rei couldn't even imagine; was this other vampire really that much stronger? She must have been because Rei watched as she used her high heels to kick Nagisa in the stomach with enough force to send Nagisa flying back into a tree.

"I see you've forgotten your manners. Don't you know it's rude to tackle a lady." She said as she stood up and dusted the dirt off her cloths then twirling a strand of her short brown hair with her fingers.

"Don't you know it's rude to bite other people's boyfriends." Nagisa said as he started to stand up as well. "But I guess a slutty centerfold model like yourself doesn't understand the boundaries of a relationship."

Rei was still in too much pain to move and couldn't do anything but watch as the the female vampire ran over and slapped Nagisa across the face. Before pinning the blond to the tree by his neck.

"Brat. You are still such a child. Humans are food, nothing more." She said. Then even from where he was laying Rei could see her smirk. "And yet you've gone and done somthing so stupid."

"What are..you t-talking about...Miho?" Nagisa asked trying to pry her hand away from his throat..

"He's pregnant. I can taste it in his blood." She said as she ran her tongue across her fangs. "The blood of someone who is expecting a child is so much sweeter than the average human, but the blood of a human who is pregnant with the child of a vampire, is a taste that can't even be described."

"He...he is...?" Nagisa said sounding just as confused and shocked as Rei felt.

"Like I said. You're still just a child." She said letting him go. "I was only in the area because your parents asked me to keep an eye on you, due to all the silly little vampire hunters who foolishly think they can catch us. Imagine how surprised they will be when they find out you've been playing with your food again."

"You...you wouldn't." Rei could hear the fear in Nagisa's voice. He had never heard the blond use that tone before.

"It's a shame really. After what happened last time I thought you would have learned that lesson." She said as she started to walk away. "Good luck with the pregnancy...while it lasts anyway."

Pregnancy...

Pregnant...

But...I'm...a man...

How...?

This isn't normal...

This can't be real...

But...

A lot of things that have been happening lately couldn't possibly be real.

That was Rei's last thought before he fell unconscious.

 

 


	20. This Reminds Me That Rei Was Unconcious, But Whatever

There was an awkward tension in the air that night and Nagisa had no idea how to break it.   
The had returned home to find Haru and Makoto sitting on the floor, damp but clothed. They read the atmosphere pretty quickly, ducking out of the apartment without a word.   
Rei went straight to his room.   
His room.   
Not Nagisa’s.   
His.   
The one with the cross on the door that Nagisa couldn’t pass.   
The blond curled up on the couch that night, wanting to cry but not having it in him.   
What had he done?  
Pregnant?  
How had he gotten Rei pregnant?  
And how long ago?  
Rei’s blood HAD been tasting sweeter lately…  
Nagisa heard a small whimper coming from Rei’s room and went into panic mode. He had to console his boyfriend...he had to comfort him.   
He was hurting.   
Nagisa closed his eyes, ignoring the pain as he pushed past the cross and into Rei’s room.   
“Rei?” He opened his eyes, eyes tearing up at the sight of the other man lying in his bed. He looked so weak, broken.   
“Why are you in here?” Rei asked, voice cracking.   
“Because we need to talk.” Nagisa sat down on Rei’s bed. The blue haired male rested his head in his boyfriend’s lap.   
“I’m sorry. I just don’t understand.”   
“Neither do I. My parents didn’t exactly give me ‘the talk’. I just assumed it was like with humans, but apparently Vampires work different.” Nagisa pet Rei’s hair to soothe Rei and himself.   
“So...I really AM pregnant?”   
“I guess so. But if you don’t want it…”   
“NO! I do…I mean…”   
Nagisa smiled softly. “I want it too.” He admitted. “I would love to bring the product of our love into the world.”   
Rei reached up to stroke Nagisa’s face. “I just feel so...violated…”  
“I'm sorry, Rei!” Nagisa frowned. “I'm sorry for bringing that on you.”   
“I think...it's fine. But what are we going to do about it? About the other vampires I mean?”   
“What about them?”  
“How are we going to keep them away? It's clear they don't want anything to do with our relationship.”   
Nagisa swallowed, thinking for a moment. What COULD they do?   
“We should run.”  
“Run?”   
“We should run off and hide until this baby is born...we could find a nice abandoned building or something...settle down…”   
Rei didn't look super convinced.   
“I know it's dirty and totally not within your comfort zone, but I'm terrified. I don't want to lose you and I certainly don't want my family to be the reason you die.” Nagisa cupped Rei's face in his hands. He felt tears in his eyes. “I can't bear the thought of losing you.” He shifted so he could lie next to Rei, so he could be closer to him. His fingers brushed his neck, feeling two small bumps.   
His heart stopped.   
“Oh...Rei…”   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Rei...did she...bite your neck?”   
“I don't remember…”   
Nagisa started to cry. Rei looked shocked and confused.   
“Nagisa…”  
“She did. She bit you. She TURNED you!”   
“What?!” Rei’s hand flew to his neck. “I...I don't feel any different.”   
“You will soon, especially when daylight hits. You're gonna feel sick and hungry and...and I have no idea what that will do to the baby…” Nagisa started to cry harder. “And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've never been through this part. I don't know what happens.”   
“Nagisa…” Rei kissed him on the forehead.   
“I love you Rei...I love you so much…”   
Rei smiled weakly. “Nagisa...I…”   
“Yeah?”   
“I'll tell you in the morning.” 


	21. This Reminds Me That I Was too Lazy to Come up with a Cleaver Chapter Title

Rei couldn't sleep. His mind was buzzing with too many different thoughts and his heart was throbbing from all of the different emotions he was feeling. The only thing keeping Rei calm was the fact that Nagisa hadn't stopped running his fingers through the blue haired boys hair. It was a small comfort and it helped to keep him grounded in reality.

"Rei. Are you still awake?"

"Yes."

"You should try to sleep it's almost four in the morning."

"I..I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see her." Rei said as he started to shake, his eyes welling up with tears again. Rei then brought his right hand up to his neck and began to scratch at the place where he was bitten "I can still feel her fangs. It...it hurt s-so much and I...I..."

"Rei I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault. If I had never moved in you wouldn't be going through any of this. You wouldn't have been turned against your will. You wouldn't be p-pregnant...you'd be living a normal happy life."

"Nagisa stop it!" Rei snapped. "I'm so glad you moved in with me. I've never felt like this about anyone before, EVER. If you weren't in my life it still wouldn't be happy or nornal. You've seen what a mess of a human being I am. If you weren't here I'd still be isolating myself, I'd be studying and struggling with my disorders all alone. You gave my life new meaning. This current situation might not be expected  or the most ideal but I wouldn't change it. I love you too Nagisa, more than I thought was ever possible."

Rei watched as Nagisa's eyes filled with tears of joy. Then then blond pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft, sweet and so gentle it was almost as if the blond thought Rei would break if he was too rough. Rei sighed happily as the blond pulled him back into his arms as they laid back down on the bed. After their talk Rei felt himself relax enough to sleep.

However, a few hours later Rei sat straight up in bed and began desperately gasping and clutching his throat. It was as if every drop of moitsure that had been in Rei's mouth and throat had evaporated. It felt like he was sofocating as he let out pained gasps and coughs.

"Rei! Rei what's wrong?! Rei? Rei?" Nagisa said in panic. Rei couldn't respond he mearly clutched his throat tighter. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. It wasn't a panic attack that much he was sure of, but then what was going on. Rei looked at Nagisa with pleeding eyes and he wordlessly begged for help. He then saw a look of realisation spread across Nagisa's face. The blond got off the bed and ran over to Rei's desk where he picked up a pair of scissors before runing back and sitting on the bed in front of him. Rei then watched in mild horror as Nagisa took the scissors and used them to cut open a patch of skin on his left arm. Rei felt the dry feeling in his throat get much worse as he caught a wiff of Nagisa's blood.

Nagisa managed to get Rei's hands away from his throat and position his bleeding arm near Rei's mouth. Without even thinking Rei lapped up the blood and then bite Nagisa's arm. Rei moaned slightly when the metallic liquid filled his mouth. Why did drinking someone elses blood taste so good?

Someone elses blood...

Rei instantly realized what he was doing pulled away in shock. He then shoved Nagisa away, but due to his sudden new found level of strength he ended up using enough force to not only shove Nagisa off the bed but all the way across the room and right through his closet door, causing the wooden door to crack and break in half as the blond crashed into it.

"Fuck." Rei heard Nagisa say. "Geez Rei if you didn't want anymore then you could have just said so."

"I'm sorry! I panicked. I was drinking your...I was...it taseted....I'm sorry."

"Ahh. I think you dislocated my shoulder." Nagisa said hissing in pain as he exited the closet.

"If I did then I can fix it for you. I am a Med student after all."

"No offense Rei-chan but right now you are REALLY strong and I'm afraid if I let you try you might break my arm."

"O-oh...I'm sor-" Rei started to say before he covered his mouth with both hands. Rei looked frantically around his room until he saw his trash can. As soon as he picked it up Rei began to throw up into it.

"Oh my god." Rei heard Nagisa say.

"What's wrong?"

Nagisa didn't say anything he only pointed to Rei's abdomin. When Rei looked down he was shocked to see a small baby bump that was clearly not their the day before. Could the vampirism be speeding up the pregnancy?

"H-how?" Rei asked.

"I don't know." Nagisa said Rei grabbed his throat again and it was obvious to Nagisa that Rei need to drink more blood. "Come here Rei-chan. You need to feed. Vampires don't usually feed off each other but it's the best we can do for now."

Rei was reluctant, his mind was telling him how wrong it was, but he his throat was so dry. Rei licked his lips before carefully biting Nagisa's arm again. This time as soon as the blood filled his mouth Rei gagged. He the pulled away only to throw up again.

"Rei you need to drink it."

"I know but...everytime the taste hits my tongue it makes me sick." Rei said before his eyes widened as he had a very troubling thought. "What if the baby doesn't like it? What if because we conceived it before I was turned, the baby is more human than vampire and they won't let me drink any blood?"

Was that what that female vampire ment when she said _'enjoy the pregnancy...while it lasts anyway.'_

 


	22. This Reminds Me of How Much I Love My Friends

The next little while was painful...to say the least. Firstly, Rei was growing way faster than Nagisa could have ever expected and the pregnancy book he picked up was NO help. 

Rei found it hard to take blood. He ended up having to skip classes for a week straight so Nagisa could bottle (arm) feed him constantly since he kept throwing it back up. 

The blond was terrified, especially when Rei stopped being able to leave the room due to the cross on the door. The way he screamed at that piece of wood curdled Nagisa’s entire being. 

They ended up having to text Haru to come and take it down. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Nagisa asked Makoto while Rei slept off the fatigue that came with starvation. “I’m so worried.” 

“Have a gender reveal party?” 

“A gender reveal party? We don’t even know if this kid will make it!” Nagisa sighed. 

“But it will raise morale! Your baby will feel like you want it and won’t die.” 

Nagisa nodded. “Wow, this sure sounds like sound logic that is in no way an excuse to deangst this fic with fluff.” 

“I know.” 

“Okay, so how do we figure out the gender if we can’t go to the doctor?” 

“I can sniff it out because I’m a dog.” 

“Oh, shit u right.” 

“So, want me to call Sousuke and Rin?” 

“Hell  yeah I do.” 

 

***

 

“Nagisa...this is messed up.” Rei leaned on his boyfriend. He was so tired and weak, unable to stay awake for long. “We don't even know what's going on with this child.” 

“It's going to be born. I promise!” Nagisa insisted. 

“So what kind of idiotic white person thing did you decide to do for this gender reveal?” 

“Just a cake. The writer isn't white enough to think of anything better.” 

“Heeeeeeres the caaaaaaake!” Makoto bounded into the living room, setting the cake on the coffee table. Everybody gathered around. 

Rin and Sousuke were there. Nagisa hadn't expected them to come, but they were here and they were eager for cake. 

“Go on...cut it…” Rin urged, handing Rei a knife. 

Rei’s hands were shaky as he pressed the knife into the cake. A red liquid oozed from the slab. 

“Red?” Nagisa was puzzled. 

“It's a vampire! enjoy the cake. That's real blood!” 

“REAL BLOOD?!” Nagisa licked his lips, but then pulled back when he remembered Rei’s request to never drink anybody else’s blood. “Whose is it?” 

“It's unicorn blood. Rin bought it off the black market. It's got healing properties.” 

“Really?! Rei, drink up!” Nagisa shoved the cake in his boyfriend’s direction. Rei weakly helped himself. He seemed to be taking it well. Maybe they could keep him on animal blood until he was ready to hunt. 

“I was gonna do the normal thing, but when I told Rin about it, he suggested we do this instead.” 

“We wouldn't want Nagisa to lose his first boyfriend, would we?” Rin laughed. 

“Thanks guys! You're the best friends we could ask for.” 

“The baby...it's a girl by the way.” Makoto said. 

“A girl?! Rei, we're having a little girl!” 

“Right now.”

“What?”

“We're having a girl right now!” Rei shrieked. “My water just broke!” 


	23. This Reminds Me That I am a Writer NOT a Doctor

Oh God...OH God...OH GOD! Rei thought as his breathing started to quicken. He knew he couldn't panic because that would just make things worse...but Rei was panicking.

"Rei. Rei-chan you need to look at me ok. Just look at me." Nagisa said getting Rei's attention. "Good now breathe with me....that's it....nice and slow. Rei-chan, Rin-chan and Sousuke are going to help deliver the baby, ok."

"T-they are...?" Rei asked nervously as he started to look at the others.

"Rei keep your eyes on me ok." Nagisa said getting Rei's attention again. The blond must have known that if he didn't keep Rei grounded then he was likely to panic again. Rei was thankful for Nagisa's calm demeanor. "Yes Sousuke is a paramedic so he has medical training and Rin-chan has helped deliver a baby before. "

"H-he has...?" Rei asked never breaking eye contact with Nagisa.

"Yes. His sister's baby." Nagisa said.

"B-but I'm a m-man. How is helping a woman give birth g-going to help me." Rei asked feeling his heart rate spike. "I'm most likely going to need a C-section. How else will the baby come out."

"Rei-chan breathe." Nagisa said. "I want you to look at me and I want you explain how to do a C-section. Sousuke and Rin-chan will do it. Don't look away from me ok. It's probably gonna hurt a lot since we don't have medical equipment or pain meds, but the good news is that as a vampire you will heal very fast."

Rei started to explain how a C-section worked and tried not to scream at how much everything hurt. Nagisa offered to let Rei hold his hand but Rei declined. Mostly due to the fact that the day he turned into a vampire he shoved Nagisa through a closed closet door and dislocated his shoulder. If the blue haired boy were to hold his boyfriends hand he would probably break the blond's fingers or worse. Rei briefly overheard a loud thud across the room, he tried to look but Nagisa stopped him and told him Makoto had fainted from watching Rin and Sousuke deliver the baby. Haru had to drag the brunette out of the room.

After what felt like forever Rei heard Nagisa say the baby was here. Rei wanted to be excited but given how sick and weak he had been before he went into labor, he was exhausted and fell asleep.

~XxxxX~

When Rei woke up again he was in Nagisa's bed and was all alone. He tried to sit up but gasped in pain. It wasn't near as bad as it had been but it was enough to catch him off gaurd.

Heal really fast my ass. Rei thought.

Nagisa must have heard him because soon after the blond was on the bed next to him.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey. Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Rei-chan she's perfect!!"

"I want to see her."

Nagisa left the room and then came back with their daughter bundled up in a purple blanket. Rei sat up as best as he could then held out his arms to take the baby. And she was indeed perfect.

It was the most amazing thing Rei had ever seen. On her left side she looked just like Nagisa; the hair color, eye color and even the facial features. And on her right side she looked just like Rei; again the hair, eyes, facial features. She was LITERALLY half human and half vampire.

She was perfect.

She was amazing.

She was beautiful.

"We still need to name her." The blond said as Rei continued to stare at the beautiful little girl in his arms. Watching her squirm and make the cutest sounds Rei had ever heard. In this moment now more than ever Rei was so glad that he had fallen in love with Nagisa.

"How about Kireina." Rei said never taking his eyes off her. "It means beautiful."

"I love it."

 

 


	24. This Reminds Me That It's My Turn To End A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to attach a picture of the child. Let's hope it works.  
> If not, the link is here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo5bWrkn8_5/?taken-by=shick.zander

 

**Two Years Later**

_ Makoto’s POV _

 

Makoto and Haru approached the abandoned building with much caution. The creatures who lurked inside were dangerous and very cautious of intruders. 

Both of them knew that they weren’t in danger here. The real danger came from the outside. 

The couple entered the building, but everything was so quiet. Had they moved again? Already? 

Suddenly, a small blurr dropped from the ceiling, startling Makoto, who screamed. Haru, as usual, had no reaction. 

“Uncle Mako! Uncle Haru!” The tiny girl squealed, greeting them with bright, heterochromatic eyes.    
“Hello, Kireina! Where are your fathers?” Makoto asked. 

“Papa and Daddy are in the basement.” She took Haru by the hand, leading them away. 

“Do you like your new house?” Makoto asked her. 

“Yes!” 

“Are you staying for a while?” 

“Papa says that we might be able to stay forever if nothing bad happens.” 

“That’s good news.” 

They were lead down a rickety set of stairs. The family had only been hiding out in this building for a few days, not long enough to do any kind of restoration. 

The basement stairs were lined with candles since the place didn’t have electricity. Makoto didn’t really understand how they could live this way, but Nagisa HAD lived in a storage unit for a year, so this was probably nothing. 

When they entered the basement, it was to find Nagisa biting into Rei as usual. Over the past two years, they had discovered that it was fine to drink from vampires who were born human, but born vampires weren't healthy. Because of this, Rei often snuck blood samples from the hospital to bring home for himself while Nagisa and Kireina drank from him. 

“Mako! Haru!” Nagisa looked up from his husband’s neck, wiping blood from his mouth. “I thought you wouldn’t be here until later!” 

“It was easier to find the place than we thought it would be.” Haru said, causing Rei and Nagisa to look at each other nervously. 

“Don’t worry! It was because it’s close to a full moon and I can smell a lot better.” Makoto assured them. 

“Thank god.” Rei sighed with relief as Kireina crawled into his lap. 

“We really don’t want to move again so soon.” 

“You won’t have to. The instances of hunters in the area is way down and nobody’s heard from your family in a while. We even found a witch to put barriers up around this place to hide your presence.” 

“Really?!” Nagisa grinned. 

“That’s a relief.” Rei agreed. 

***

Makoto and Haru spoke with the family for a while longer before they had to leave. Makoto waited until they were a few blocks away before pulling out his phone and dialing an all too familiar number. 

“It’s me.” He said the moment the person on the other line picked up. 

“How is the child growing?”

“She’s doing fine. Her fangs are in, I’ve noticed.” 

“And she’s healthy?” 

“As far as I know.” 

“Excellent…” 

“It won’t be long now. Just a few years from now, she’ll be fulfilling the prophecy.” 

“The end of days, the reign of supernatural kind is only a few steps away.” Miho cackled. “Humans will be nothing more than cattle.” 

“Aren’t you glad you didn’t kill him when you had the chance?” 

“Oh, I am.” Miho said. “Thank you for getting them out of the house for a while that night. If it weren’t for you, I would have never been able to infect Rei’s blood to create that child. The ritual would have never been completed.” 

“Thanks for giving Rin that unicorn blood.” Makoto said. “I’m sure the kid wouldn’t have survived if you hadn’t.” 

“Keep me updated as usual.” Miho requested. 

“Of course,” Makoto smiled, “Anything for you...mom.” 

 

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that's right I DID THAT   
> but Rei survived until the end which i didn't expect so theres that


End file.
